ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:2 Morning - Fray
Having escaped the kitchen Alayah wandered outside knowing at some point she'd have to sneak back in and grab a bite to eat before first day of classes. For now, she sat on a bench outside, hugging one leg up to her chest as she stared up at the sky lost in thought. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 1:49 PM Fray steps outside to avoid having to deal with any other people and wouldn’t you know it? There’s someone here too! He looks at the person and curses. “Jesus Christ! How many chimeras are in this place?” He says this softly but in an annoyed voice Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 1:57 PM Alayah doesn't jump her heightened senses having picked up the sound of the others footsteps before they spoke. She turned to look at the other and tilted her head running her grey eyes over him calmly. "You see that as a problem? You're a chimera too... aren't you?" she posed it as a question despite the hard physical evidence due to the strangers tone.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 1:59 PM Fray sighs. “Yeah. Thought they were rare as fuck but you’re like the fifth I’ve seen. Hell, my roommate is one. Then there’s Amanda, wherever she is...” he blinks and focuses. “You one of those that turn yourself? Heard there were some like that. Crazy bastards.” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 2:10 PM "I suppose you have a point. I was at a shelter for six months and I didn't meet another Chimera until I got here..." she shrugs. "But that's not a bad thing having lots of us around, is it?" When he said something about having turned herself into a Chimera her nose wrinkled. "People do that? And no, I was born one... Well, not born..." her face hardens a little as she seems reluctant to explain further. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 2:11 PM Fray pauses and looks at her long and hard. “What did they do to you?” He can sense the underlying meaning. His voice is low and dangerous. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 2:12 PM Her face grew an edge harder as he tried to pry deeper her walls going up. "That's not really your business, is it?" she says and while her whole demeanour was defensive her voice shook a little. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 2:14 PM Fray grunts. “Damn straight it’s not. But if they fucked you over like they did me, it pisses me off. Good to know who I’m kicking the shit out of first when I get out of here.” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 2:17 PM Her eyes flicked back up to the sky and she let out a slow breath. "Kicking the shit out of them is the least of my intentions," she murmurs, again with a second meaning. Her hands had slightly iced over on her fingertips, which only became noticeable as she shook off the coating. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 2:18 PM Fray shakes his head. “So they did fuck you over pretty bad. No worries, I don’t need to know.” He walks until he’s about ten feet away and is staring into the distance. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 2:19 PM Alayah's eyes move to him as he moves. "You... seem to know something about it..." she says slightly less defensive. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 2:21 PM Fray shrugs. “I know a shit ton about it. Made into some rich fucks showpiece at some club before my powers developed, then forced to kill in the pit until me and Amanda busted out and came here.” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 6:46 PM Alayah was quiet but she hugged her leg tighter to her chest watching Fray with a steadied gaze. "Forced to fight... Experimented on... Like animals. That's how we're seen," she got out through gritted teeth, which were slightly bared, as she was just holding back the swarm of emotion that was typically buried down inside her. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 6:48 PM Fray looks back at her with a cruel smile, displaying all his teeth. “Yeah. That’s exactly right. But let em. I’ll show em how stupid it is to fuck with us.” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 6:51 PM Alayah looked at the earth and closed her eyes. "That just lowers us to their level though... We need to be better. I-I came here to be better like my sister wanted..." she tensed after saying the last sentence as it had somewhat slipped off the tongue. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 7:04 PM Fray frowns. “Not like I’m gonna make em slaves. Just gonna make sure no one else is ever treated like that...” he goes quiet. April 18, 2018 Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 5:40 AM "But it we go around... ending them," she says, moving to the edge of her seat gripping it tightly as she looked at him with a calm gaze. "We're basically becoming the animals they see us as. Don't you want... more from life than that?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 6:06 AM Fray frowns. “How else we gonna stop that shit?” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 6:22 AM "I think saving people is more important that the revenge," she says leaning back in her seat wanting to say more but her walls went up on it. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 6:30 AM Fray turns back around. “No shit. But how we gonna keep others from getting made into their playthings? Gotta send a message.” To emphasize this, he punches the palm of his hand. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 6:39 AM Alayah watches him quietly, having regained her calm, and debates her next words. "My sister use to say violence doesn't solve violence because you're only putting more bad into the world. If you just wanna hunt them down... why are you even here?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 6:45 AM Fray doesn’t speak. “Do you have a better solution? Because if you do I’ll gladly do it. I don’t like killing... even those bastards who deserve it. The taste of blood never leaves your mouth.” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 6:47 AM "No... it doesn't," she murmurs before she thinks tensing after as she looks down the path away from Fray. She sat like stone. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 6:58 AM Fray notices. ”Look, let me know if anyone fucks with you here. I don’t like killing but I’ll gladly kick anyone who start shit out to sea.” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:00 AM Alayah blinks and looks to him conflicted. "Um... thank you but I can handle myself. Maybe not as good as you but" she lifts her hand ice coating defensively over the skin. "I can take a punch as well as throw one" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 7:02 AM Fray smiles. “Good. Still, there is some shit ya can’t do alone. I know that firsthand.” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:04 AM "Firsthand.... I don't think it got brought up but... what kind of Chimera are you? Like what can you do?" she says, shaking the ice off her arm. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 7:06 AM Fray grunts. “Shark. They made me able to breathe underwater and gave me these.” He points to his teeth. “Fucked some other stuff up too. And as far as what I can do... let’s say bullets don’t bother me and I could probably lift more than anyone else here.” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:07 AM "So your... what was the term they used... a brick?" she asks hesitantly. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 7:08 AM Fray nods. “Yeah, that’s what they say.” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:13 AM "Useful. I mean the breathing underwater. That I'm jealous off. I can swim decent but wet fur is heavy," she wrinkles her nose. "But I'm lucky I can't get cold" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 7:14 AM Fray smiles. “Let me know when and I’ll take you out. Make sure ya don’t drown. Which reminds me... what did they put in you? Dog?” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:18 AM "Oh, um... maybe..." she began but at the next statement Alayah's eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna let that insult go because you don't know yet," she say with mock insult, "but I'm a wolf. Artic Wolf but I was cloned from mutant genes so I'm kind of a... mash of the two..."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 7:19 AM Fray raises an eyebrow. “Insult? Isn’t a wolf some kind of dog? Just a wild one or something.” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:21 AM Alayah's eyes narrowed further less mock insult in her gaze now. "No, that's just insulting as I said. Dogs are a subspecies descended from the wolf that got domesticated." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 7:23 AM Fray crosses his arms. “Oh, ok. Didn’t really learn a whole lot about that shit. The guy who taught me stuff thought other stuff was more important.” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:27 AM Alayah realised how irritated she was seeming and shook it off. "Sorry, personal thing I guess" she says blowing out a breath. "But basically I have the heightened senses, speed and, um, also various body parts of the wolf," she gestures to her head, "and then I have my ice powers which are... mainly defensive. Expect when I use it to coat my teeth. I can give a mean case of frostbite that way." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 7:29 AM Fray laughs a little. “You freeze em, I crush em. I like it.” He emphasizes this by showing his razor teeth with a smile. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:31 AM "Mm, I've yet to work out how to freeze them completely. If I hit a main vein I can freeze a limb," she shrugs. "But yeah freeze and crush would probably work as a good combo" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 7:35 AM Fray: “Good to know. I’ll watch out if we ever fight” he laughs. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:37 AM "Speaking of fight we have combat class today," Alayah recounts from memory, getting up. "I mean its the last lesson of the day but classes are probably starting soon and I need to grab some breakfast."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 7:38 AM Fray starts walking towards the door. “Yeah. Seeya then. Hope it’s as fun as they fucking promised me.” He’s smiling. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:47 AM "I have heard its gonna be a tough fight," she nods in agreement, as she steps into pace beside him and sneaking a peek at him sees how excited he was. "We are, after all, here to learn how to beat bad guys. So we should see some good fights" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 7:48 AM Fray laughs and grabs the door, opening it for her. “I just want to have a fun fight. Let’s hope they provide.” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:55 AM "Thanks," she says as he opens the door stepping inside walking backwards in direction of the kitchen. "Will you be joining the martial arts club then? If you like a fight I mean." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:04 AM Fray shakes his head. “Fuck that. I don’t want to get told how to throw a punch.” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 8:06 AM "I'm thinking of going," Alayah shrugs. "My powers make me have to fight close combat. So, I see no harm in further training" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:09 AM “Whatever you want.” He pauses before heading off on his own. “I’m Fray by the way.” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 8:10 AM "Oh, Alayah," she says, turning and offering her hand to shake. "Strange to talk to someone so long without knowing their name" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:14 AM Fray takes it and shakes. “Yeah. Just remember the name of ya need anything. I’m off to get dressed I guess. Get this shit over with.” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 8:21 AM Alayah shrugs stopping by the kitchen door. "You should keep an open mind. See you in class, Fray." Category:Non-Canon Roleplay